


La perfencción de un instante

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Reconciliation Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No quiere. No quiere abrirle. No quiere escuchar a Mark. Está harto de escuchar a Mark, de perdonarlo. Está cansado de esperar una disculpa que nunca va a llegar. Y también está hastiado de extrañarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La perfencción de un instante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustCyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JustCyanide).



** La perfección de un instante **

 

Los golpes en la puerta se siguen escuchando, aunque cada vez de forma más suave. Eduardo bebe otro trago de vodka, odiándose y odiando a Mark, que no deja de joderle la vida.

 

— ¡No voy a abrirte! — grita, sintiéndose frustrado. Los golpes no cesan y el brasilero suelta un suspiro, cansado. — ¿Por qué haces esto?

 

— ¿Vas a abrirme? — la voz de Mark le llega amortiguada, aunque los golpes cesan por un momento.

 

No quiere. No quiere abrirle. No quiere escuchar a Mark. Está harto de escuchar a Mark, de perdonarlo. Está cansado de esperar una disculpa que nunca va a llegar.

 

Y también está hastiado de extrañarlo.

 

Arrastrando los pies, se acerca hasta la puerta, apoyando la frente en ella. Los golpes se han reanudado y el ligero temblor de la puerta a causa de ellos lo adormecen.

 

— ¿Sabes? — escucha la voz de su antiguo amigo, a tan solo unos centímetros de él, detrás de esa puerta. — Si me ven aquí, golpeando tu puerta durante tanto tiempo, tus vecinos van a hablar.

 

Eduardo nota que Mark arrastra un poco las palabras. Sabe que el muchacho está algo ebrio, lo notó al abrir la puerta cuarenta y cinco minutos antes y verlo aún más desarreglado de lo habitual, con los ojos enrojecidos y un ligero olor a wishky.

 

— Eres una mierda. — dice el brasilero, para luego abrir la puerta.

 

Mark entra en el departamento y, apenas cierra la puerta, Eduardo le propina un puñetazo en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo. Aturdido, el castaño lo mira desde el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

— Yo… — murmura, queriendo decir algo, mas el moreno se le adelanta, volviendo a golpearlo.

 

Mark ahoga un gemido de dolor. Eduardo le ha partido el labio y un hilillo de sangre se escurre por su barbilla. Se miran unos segundos. Ambos parecen sorprendidos, como si viesen todo desde afuera y no fuesen ellos los que están allí, uno tirado sobre el piso y el otro acuclillado junto a este.

 

— Mierda. — maldice Eduardo, sentándose junto a Mark y apoyando su espalda en la puerta. El otro, incorporándose un poco, lo imita.

 

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio. Mark siente la desesperación creciendo dentro de él porque, aunque Eduardo esté ahí, sentado junto a él, casi rozándolo, aun puede sentirlos. La distancia, el odio, la traición, el rencor. Y la sangre sigue resbalando por su barbilla.

 

— Eres una mierda. — repite Eduardo, cerrando los ojos. — ¿Por qué?

 

Mark se muerde el labio inferior por la frustración, pero se lastima aún más la herida. ¿Por qué? Porque si, porque no, porque todo.

 

— Soy una mierda. — afirma Mark y Eduardo suelta una carcajada amarga. — Yo… ¿importa realmente? Lo que pasó, pasó y nada va a cambiarlo. — Eduardo aprieta los puños con fuerza.

 

— A mi me importa. Me importa mucho saber por qué mi mejor migo me traicionó de forma sucia, sin tener siquiera un poco de culpa o, aunque sea, la decencia de pedirme perdón.

 

Pero Mark no puede. No puede explicarlo. No puede explicar lo que siente, todo lo que lleva dentro. No puede explicar por qué hizo lo que hizo, porque tendría que explicar más que cosas. Cosas que ya no valen la pena. Y, sin embargo, Eduardo está ahí, junto a él después de tanto tiempo.

 

Así que lo intenta.

 

— Yo… yo no te entendía. No, aguarda, me pediste que te diga por qué. Escúchame. No te entendía, Wardo.

 

Y el apodo les duele a los dos, porque es como si la boca de Mark hubiese estado mucho tiempo deseando pronunciar ese nombre, y a ambos les suena conocido y a agradable. Y duele por eso.

 

— Yo no te entendía. — repite Mark. — ¿Era más importante? La Universidad, lo que pensara la gente, el dinero, ¿eran más importantes? Yo… yo sentía que no me escuchabas, Wardo. No necesitaba que estuvieras a no sé cuantos kilómetros buscando gente que no nos interesaba. Te necesitaba con nosotros. Conmigo. Y estaba celoso. — confiesa. — Celoso de porque tu conseguías lo que yo no. Celoso de Christy. Porque tu le prestabas más atención a Christy que a facebook. Le prestabas más atención que a mí.

 

>> Y, ¿sabes? Lo quería. Ponerte celoso. Yo quería que estuvieras celoso. Por eso contraté a Sean. Si tú estabas celoso ibas a hacer algo, ibas a volver. Y volviste. Pero también te volviste a ir. ¿Por qué volviste Harvard? ¿Por qué no te quedaste con nosotros en Palo Alto? Tendrías que haberte quedado. Si te hubieses quedado yo no hubiese escuchado a Sean, porque tú no me hubieses dejado. Pero te fuiste y yo… yo… yo lo siento. Wardo, no sabes como lamento todo lo que pasó.

 

Vuelven a quedar en silencio. Y lo notan. Lloran. Los dos están llorando.

 

La respiración de Mark es irregular, porque ha estado hablando mucho y llorando, dos cosas a las que no está acostumbrado. Los dos lloran y Mark sangra y nada parece justo.

 

Y la confesión no hecha flota entre ellos, como si Mark la hubiese dicho.

 

— ¿Por qué me dijiste nada? — pregunta Eduardo con un hilo de voz. Porque es demasiado. El pasado es demasiado, lo que siente por Mark es demasiado y se está ahogando.

 

— Yo te decía. Tú no me escuchabas.

 

Mark ya no lo mira y se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga. Pero es inútil porque sigue llorando. Ambos lo hacen.

 

Entonces Eduardo comprende que tiene que tomar una decisión, una que puede cambiar sus vidas.

 

Y la toma.

 

La toma porque no tiene sentido castigar a Mark si él mismo sufre a causa de ese castigo.

 

— Te perdono. — y las palabras suenan extrañas, pero deliciosas.

 

Mark lo mira nuevamente, ahogándose con sus propias palabras. Y le sonríe. Mark sonríe como le sonreía hace mucho, cuando aún compartían un cuarto. Mark le sonríe, llorando, con el labio partido y un montón de cosas que podría decir pero no dice, por temor a arruinarlo todo.

 

No están seguros de cual de los dos comienza el beso, pero tampoco se esfuerzan por averiguarlo, porque es algo que han estado esperando por tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta, que es un alivio que por fin ese roce se de.

 

Y ya no lloran, pero Mark aún sangra un poco y tienen que reírse, porque todo es tan extraño y conocido y es como si nunca hubieses besado a nadie porque el corazón se les hincha en el pecho y sienten que van a estallar.

 

Tampoco están seguros de en que momento terminan en el cuarto de Eduardo, con cada vez menos ropa pero más calor. Y eso tampoco importa, porque ahora los besos son en todo el cuerpo.

 

Labios, párpados, cuello, vientre, manos, pies. No hay un solo centímetro de la piel del otro que quede sin besar y es como si respiraran por primera vez.

 

Y no están muy seguros de lo que hacen, porque nunca habían hecho algo así con otro hombre, pero son Mark y Eduardo y nada importa. Son ellos y ahora nada duele.

 

Y hay saliva, de uno o del otro, no importa, porque Mark siente uno de los dedos de Eduardo dentro suyo y luego otro, y otro más. Y cierra los ojos con fuerza porque duele, pero no lo hace. Es extraño y no lo puede explicar. Nunca ha sido bueno explicando lo que le hace sentir Eduardo.

 

Y entonces ya no son los dedos de Eduardo los que están dentro suyo y tiene que abrir los ojos y mirar los suyos, porque se siente bien. Se siente correcto.

 

Eduardo también lo siente. Siente a Mark rodeándolo y lo toca. Tiene que tocarlo porque quiere que Mark lo sienta aún más. Él mismo quiere sentir aún más a Mark, porque ahora comprende que está bien. Que esto, esto entre ellos no solo está bien. Es perfecto. Es así y como siempre debió ser, pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba.

 

Y se queman. Se queman porque ahora todo arde y el pasado no existe. Nada existe, solo ellos y eso que es tan perfecto que les da ganas de volver a llorar, de reír al mismo y tiempo y no dejar de arder nunca en la misma llama.

 

Con un gemido que se pierde en los labios de Eduardo, Mark acaba, pequeños espasmos sacudiendo su cuerpo y la mano de Eduardo tocándolo. El brasilero los sigue unos segundos después, besando a Mark que aún jadea.

 

Se recuestan bien juntos y se besan, se abrazan y no dejan de sentirse. Eduardo recorre el rostro de Mark con las yemas de los dedos y este se deja hacer, porque todo está bien ahora.

 

Se duermen así, abrazados, guardando esa perfección dentro de ellos, a un lado de sus almas, para no soltarla jamás.

 

***

 

Cuando Mark abre los ojos, está solo en ese enorme cuarto a millones de kilómetros de California, en una ciudad de Singapur de la cual no recuerda el nombre. El dolor de cabeza lo golpea con fuerza, acompañado de un dolor en el pecho que lo deja sin aire.  El pánico lo inunda unos instantes, hasta que oye la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

 

No puede contener el suspiro de alivio que suelta al ver entrar a Eduardo, el cual ríe levemente anta la reacción del castaño.

 

Se miran en silencio, hasta que Eduardo de aventura y lo besa en los labios. Es apenas un roce, pero es el roce que ambos necesitan para saber que ahora todo está bien y que la perfección sigue ahí, con ellos.

 

Eduardo le sonríe antes de hablar.

 

— Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar. — Mark hace un mohín con los labios, pero Eduardo le revuelve los cabellos y continúa. — Es decir, tú sabes, si voy a irme a vivir a California, al menos debería avisarles, ¿verdad?

 

Mark no disimula su sorpresa y siente como si nuevamente se estuviese ahogando por ese sentimiento que es muchísimo más grande que él. Pero le gusta. Ahogarse así le gusta. Ahogarse en Eduardo le gusta y nuevamente se están besando.

 

Y Mark intenta tirarlo nuevamente en la cama, pero Eduardo ríe y niega con la cabeza. El castaño vuelve a hacer un mohín y el brasilero se pregunta como mierda hizo todos estos años… como mierda hizo toda su vida para sobrevivir sin Mark. Sin esto.

 

— Vuelvo en un par de horas. — le promete Eduardo, para luego besarlo una vez más.

 

— Yo te espero aquí.

 

El brasilero se gira hacia la puerta y la abre. Mas, antes de salir, se vuelve una vez más hacia el castaño, que aún lo mira desde la cama.

 

— Mark… no me defraudes de nuevo. Esta vez no. — Eduardo sale del cuarto y, unos segundos después, se escucha la puerta del departamento cerrándose.

 

Mark siente que no puede respirar, como si de pronto le hubiesen arrojado con fuerza una piedra al pecho.

 

Se conoce. Sabe que, en algún momento y seguramente sin darse cuenta, va a hacer algo que va a arruinarlo todo. Va a cagarla y va a lastimar a Wardo de vuelta. Va a decepcionarlo.

 

Va a defraudarlo. Otra vez.

 

Sabe que tiene que hacer algo. Porque todo fue muy perfecto y no quiere perderlo. Quiere congelar ese instante de perfección y congelarlo así para siempre.

 

La idea llega a su cabeza como la única solución posible. Y no lo duda.

 

Va hacia la computadora de Eduardo, que se encuentra en un escritorio al lado de la puerta del cuarto. La prende y cuando ya está encendida, entra a su facebook y le manda el mismo mensaje tanto a Dustin como a Chris.

 

Luego busca algo para anotar y le escribe una nota a Eduardo.

 

Le cuesta. Le cuesta escribir esa nota porque hace mucho que no escribe algo sin la computadora de por medio. Hace mucho que no escribe así, solo papel y lápiz. Y Eduardo. Porque la nota es para Eduardo e intenta transmitirle todo lo que siente.

 

Cuando la termina va a la cocina. No le cuesta mucho encontrar lo que busca. Entonces piensa que debería bañarse, porque está todo sudado y sucio y realmente debe de dar asco.

 

Busca el baño de Eduardo. Tiene una tina. Eso le viene a genial. La llena de agua y, mientras espera que esté hasta el tope, mira el cuchillo detenidamente. No puede dudar.

 

Eso es lo correcto. Porque el problema es él. Quien arruina todo es él y tiene que solucionarlo, porque no es justo que lastime a todos los que lo rodean. Entonces el cuchillo corta su muñeca derecha y duele. Pero más duele ver a Eduardo mirándolo con odio y desprecio del otro lado de una mesa. Y el cuchillo corta su muñeca izquierda.

 

La tina ya está llena. De pronto tiene miedo. Pero es lo mejor. Por Eduardo. Por él.

 

Se sumerge en la tina y se queda así, semi recostado, mirando el techo del baño con las muñecas sumergidas.

 

Entonces todo empieza a ponerse borroso y Mark piensa en Eduardo. En su sonrisa. En ese instante perfecto que compartieron y que debe permanecer así.

 

Y todo se vuelve negro.

 

***

 

¿Esto es estar murto? Pensó que no sentiría nada. Tampoco es como si sintiera mucho. Pero está seguro que huele un ligero tufillo a medicamentos y escucha un suave y lejano murmullo.

 

Si eso es estar muerto, es muy aburrido.

 

Entonces abre los ojos y comprende que no está muerto. Está vivo y se encuentra en un hospital. O una clínica. Pero eso no importa. Está vivo. Odia su suerte.

 

Parpadea muchas veces, hasta que se acostumbra a esa fuerte luz y al blanco encandilador del cuarto. Tiene puesta una mascarilla y se la saca, porque le molesta.

 

— ¿Mark?

 

El susodicho gira la cabeza y, sorprendido, ve a Chris sentado en una silla junto a su cama. El rubio tiene los ojos rojos y se nota que ha estado llorando. No puede evitar sentirse culpable.

 

— Oh, Dios, Mark. ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue ver que me llegaba un mensaje tuyo diciendo que éramos unos grandes amigos y que tu testamento estaba en tu escritorio? Mark… ¡Dios, Mark! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

 

Mark quiere decirle en qué estaba pensando, en lo que aún piensa. Pero lo más seguro es que ya no importe, porque Eduardo debe odiarlo nuevamente y hubiese sido mucho mejor si hubiese muerto.

 

— Lo siento. — susurra, en cambio, intentando no mirar a su amigo.

 

— ¡Mark! Soy tu amigo, necesito saber que te pasa para poder ayudarte. — Chris parece al borde de la histeria y entonces la puerta se abre y Mark no sabe por qué se sorprende al ver a Dustin.

 

— ¡Mark! — grita el hombre, que tiene un aspecto similar al de Chris. — Jesús, Mark. Tu mail y… y luego la llamada de Eduardo… nosotros… nosotros tomamos el primer vuelo y llegamos hace un rato y… y… Dios, Mark.

 

A Mark se le ha hecho un nudo en la garganta y no sabe que hacer porque sus amigos han atravesado medio mundo por venir a verlo y Eduardo no está pero los llamó y ahora se pregunta cómo mierda es que está vivo.

 

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunta y al instante se da cuenta de que ha sido algo estúpido.

 

— ¡Intentaste suicidarte! ¡Eso pasó! — se nota que Chris intenta no gritar pero no lo logra y Mark se siente aún más culpable.

 

— No, eso no. ¿Cómo… cómo es que estoy… vivo? — y es como si pudiera ver el golpe que Dustin se contiene por no darle.

 

— Eduardo decidió volver al departamento porque, según nos dijo, se había olvidado de algo. — se nota que Chris duda un poco de esa historia y de qué mierda hacía Mark en el departamento de Eduardo en primera instancia. — Cuando llegó encontró una nota tuya. No nos dijo que decía, pero si que te encontró en el baño desmayado y casi sin vida. Tienes suerte de que Eduardo mantenga la mente fría aún cuando entra en pánico, porque reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para sacarte del agua, subirte a su coche y traerte al hospital, porque sino esta no la cuentas.

 

Mark quiere decir que no, que precisamente suerte es lo que no ha tenido. Pero comprende que sería algo cruel para sus amigos, que corrieron desde la otra parte del mundo para venir a verlo.

 

Y la puerta vuelve a abrirse y Eduardo lo mira con sorpresa y si Dustin y Chris tienen mal aspecto el de Eduardo es mil veces peor.

 

— Despertaste. — dice y su voz es un susurro apenas audible.

 

Chris y Dustin se miran y lo dudan un segundo, pero luego se levantan y se dirigen a la salida.

 

— Nosotros… — titubea Dustin, pero luego parece más decidido. — Nosotros nos vamos a tomar un café. Ahora volvemos. No dejes de respirar mientras no estamos. — bromea, intentando que las cosas vuelvan al carril de la normalidad.

 

Ahora están solos, pero Eduardo sigue parado junto a la puerta y Mark no sabe que hacer.

 

— Tu nota… — comienza el brasilero. — decía que no querías cagarla. Tú no quieres cagarla, ¿verdad?

 

Mark niega y Eduardo asiente, para luego sentarse en la silla junto a la cama.

 

— De acuerdo. Lo que hiciste podría haberla cagado de la peor forma existente. No lo vuelvas a hacer. — es una orden, pero la voz de Eduardo suena suave y ahora le acaricia los cabellos y Mark podría dar todo lo que tiene y lo que no porque ese contacto no se rompa nunca.

 

— No quiero defraudarte otra vez. — dice y siente que se le viene el mundo abajo cuando el rostro de Eduardo se contrae en una mueca de dolor, porque reconoce esa frase.

 

— No lo harás. Yo sé que no lo harás. Yo mismo voy a enseñarte como no defraudarme, como no defraudar a nadie. Vamos a hacer esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo? — Mark asiente y no está seguro cuando, pero ha comenzado a llorar. — Shh, shh, todo está bien. Estamos bien. Y, si nos equivocamos, volveremos a empezar, ¿si?

 

Mark solo asiente porque no puede hablar y él no llora nunca pero ahora su y Eduardo sonríe y la perfección vuelve a estar allí, con ellos. El brasilero se inclina un poco y lo besa.

 

— La enfermera dice que… oh.

 

Dustin y Chris están parados en la puerta, con vasitos de café en las manos.

 

— Creo que me lo imaginaba. — dice Chris, aún estático en su lugar.

 

— Oh. Oh, ahora entiendo. Se acostaron y el polvo fue tan malo que Mark no lo soportó y quiso quitarse la vida, ¿no?

 

Entonces Eduardo ríe y Mark agradece a quien organiza los cuartos en Harvard, porque si no fuera por esa persona ahora no tendría ni a Eduardo, ni a Dustin, ni a Chris y realmente no sabe que hubiese sido de su vida sin ellos.

 

Eduardo le aprieta la mano con fuerza mientras Dustin y Chris les sonríen desde el arco de la puerta.

 

Y puede que estén en un hospital en Singapur, que él esté en una cama lleno de cables, que Chris, Dustin y Eduardo estén como si no hubiesen dormido en días.

 

Pero Mark cree que ese instante, allí y ahora, con ellos, es el instante perfecto.

 

Y porque ahora sabe, está seguro, de que todo va a salir bien.

 

FIN


End file.
